


A Certain Romance

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Cas, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, handjobs, oh man what else uh, there we go, which are the best with destiel lets be real, why is handjobs two words there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas doesn't know how sex works. Or pretends to not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, AU pretty much. Um, the prompt was for Cas to "not know how to do the do" so I went with it. No actual sex, but other fun stuff. Request via tumblr user teethsoup. :*

Dean is stupid. No one told him that straight out or anything, it's just something he's determined on his own. He never thought he was the sharpest tool in the shed, but this, what is happening right now, it just proves how unbelievably dumb he is and how awful at decision making he is.

When your angel (or ex angel) best friend that is known for awkward moments tells you about a new, human problem, that they've never experienced before, you should try your best to help them. Unless, however, that problem is personal and involves said angel's dick. But, because Dean is Dean and he and Cas have this weird _thing_ going on -that neither of them mention but Sam is quick to make fun of- he agrees to help Cas with this problem.

It should be simple, honestly, he could so easily just pull up some porn on his laptop and leave him to it. Because it isn't a difficult thing to do, men are easy to get off, Dean knows. Cas should be able to figure it out on his own.

But why would he let that happen when he could instead be sat, legs spread wide around Castiel's, his chest pressing to Cas' back with his hand wrapped around him? Cas, to his credit, started this thing, whatever it is, paying attention like no other. His eyes had been wide and he was ready to learn.

And then Dean got his hand in his pants and he couldn't handle that.

They've got his jeans off now, his boxers low enough that Dean's hand can move without hurting his wrist. Cas' head is tipped back against Dean's shoulder, making these tiny whimpering noises right in his ear and damn if he isn't hard too.

"Hey, you aren't even watchin'," he tells him in a hushed voice, letting his free hand wander upwards, under his borrowed shirt. "You gotta watch Cas, watch my hand."

His hips thrust and he whines, prying his eyes open but they don't move down to where Dean is touching him, but stay fixed on his face. The ex angel presses himself closer to Dean's front and groans, closing his eyes again and leaning his forehead against the side of Dean's neck. "Would it be awful if I told you I could do this myself," he starts, voice lower than Dean remembers it ever being. "But I only asked because I knew you wanted to do this?"

"Huh?" Is the eloquent reply Dean comes up with.

"When I was an angel, I saw you do this before. To yourself. I could have handled it."

"You watched me jerk off?"

"I-"

"You used your angel powers to go invisible girl on me while I touched myself?"

His hand hasn't quit moving while he talks, if anything it's picked up the speed. So Castiel figures that he doesn't really mind what he did.

"Not every time," he groans, lifting his hips into Dean's fist, whining against his neck, panting. "But I thought you wouldn't hate it, seeing as how you were calling out for me the whole time."

Dean wants to be angry at that, because eavesdropping is totally not cool but he's got Cas' dick in his hand and he's about to make him come for the first time, so he isn't about to let anything ruin his mood.

"That why you asked me, then? Acted all shy and innocent so I'd get you off?"

"Exactly, yes," his breath is warm against his neck, lips brushing against his skin in a way that makes goosebumps rise, because Cas is hot when he's fully clothed; get him turned on and in your pal and he's the image of sin if there ever was one.

"So you've really never done this yourself? Or were you lying about that too?"

He's grasping at Dean's shirt with one hand, the other clamped down on his thigh. His fingers tightening and his hips raising up while he whines into Dean's neck, trying to answer him but words just don't seem to be happening for him right now.

Dean holds him tighter with his free hand, pressing Cas' back closer to his chest, Cas' hand wandering from the fabric of his shirt to Dean's hair. He makes eye contact for a moment, eyebrows arched in what Dean imagines is _holy-fuck-I've-never-touched-my-dick-before-and-I'm-about-to-come_  pleasure, and his lips part in a moan that gets cut off by Dean's lips, swallowing the sound of his first orgasm.

He whines and whimpers his way through it, biting Dean's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, but that's okay, Dean doesn't care that his lip is split because Cas looks like a fucking angel coming apart for him and he thinks he isn't that far off with that thought.

Once he's calmed down, shaking only slightly, Cas blushes and pulls away from Dean's mouth to hide his face in his neck. "No, I haven't ever done...that. Not until now."

The admission makes him stupid happy and he isn't going to even touch the feelings it stirs up.

"Hey Cas?" He asks after a few silent moments, wiping his hand on the bed and pulling up Cas' jeans for him. He hums back at him, slouching against Dean's back. "I know your new with the whole, sex thing, but uh," he's embarrassed, because Cas has already finished and he's so sleepy looking but he grinds against Cas because he was practically sitting on his lap and he'd have to be blind and deaf to not be turned on now. "If you wanted to get a better handle on it, you could uh, use me for practice. If you wanted that, I mean- I don't know."

Cas grins up at him, so human and so sleepily and way too cute for someone who just came all over Dean's hand. He turns so he's sitting in Dean's lap completely, pushing him back into the bed and pressing kisses along his neck. "If that's how you want to describe it, and I get to keep doing this with you, then yes, I would very much enjoy the practice, Dean."

Dean isn't sure when Cas got to be such a smart ass and learned the appropriate time to smirk when he use to have trouble locking eyes with anyone. (Anyone who isn't Dean, he's always been great at staring at Dean.) Regardless, he's happy to teach Cas anything he likes, so long as Cas keeps on pinning him to beds and licking at his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaanndd I'm trying to catch up! Here's oneshot #8 two days late! Title to Arctic Monkeys again, I swear I listen to other bands, I just really love them, Idk.


End file.
